


В пределах разумного

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: Границы нужны лишь для того, чтобы через них переступать.<br/>Примечания: Написано на «Yellow-blue» фест.<br/>Тема задания: 4. Любимое блюдо - Kreyla ("вулканские бисквиты").</p>
            </blockquote>





	В пределах разумного

Человеческая натура, гордая и свободолюбивая, должна быть ограничена рамками: законов, морали или внутренней цензуры, определенной каждым человеком для себя. Спок давно заметил, что даже самые непослушные, самые сопротивлявшиеся давлению извне люди готовы были поступиться своими принципами, оставаясь в пределах ими самими очерченных границ. Кто-то, как доктор Маккой, следовал клятве Гиппократа, вне лазарета, меж тем, позволяя себе слабо завуалированные оскорбления (чаще всего в адрес Спока). Кто-то, как лейтенант Скотт, не стеснялся выражать себя в любом обществе, игнорируя авторитеты и субординацию. Но стоило только зайти речи о «здоровье детки», или, как следовало говорить верно, техническому состоянию «Энтерпрайз», как он мгновенно менялся, превращаясь из придурковатого на вид простака в гениального инженера, следившего за эксплуатацией вверенного корабля наилучшим образом. Нийота, позволявшая себе вольности в отношении Спока (несомненно, из-за их тесных в прошлом отношений), забывала о них на мостике, исправно выполняя свои обязанности и соблюдая Устав. Многие из тех, за кем наблюдал эти два года Спок, так или иначе, подтверждали его теорию.  
Спок долго наблюдал за капитаном, пытаясь понять его границы, но Кирк переходил их с такой легкостью, что заставлял его сомневаться в их существовании. Джим презирал субординацию, прямо или косвенно, нарушал Устав, прикрываясь удачными исходами дел, которые проворачивал, или тем, что «так будет лучше для всех, Спок». Джим не держался на расстоянии от экипажа, нарушал личное пространство всех и каждого, позволял себе шуточки, невинные или не очень. Его можно было заподозрить даже в расизме или сексизме, настолько едкими или пошлыми могли показаться его слова в адрес кого-то из гостей корабля или привлекательных энсинов. Но все это не замечалось или прощалось другими людьми, выводя из равновесия только Спока. А тот каждый день с особым усердием искал, что же может сподвигнуть Джима найти рубежи.  
Разгадка пришла неожиданно, и Спок впервые засомневался в своих аналитических способностях, настолько она казалась невероятной. Джим держал себя в руках, только одевшись в парадную форму Звездного Флота, а случилось это за прошедшие почти два года экспедиции впервые.  
Первую годовщину смерти Кристофера они пропустили. Дела держали их на окраине Галактики около нейтральной зоны на границе с клингонами. Те все чаще нападали на планеты и системы, склонявшиеся к вступлению в Федерацию, и нагло грабили тех, кто сохранял нейтралитет. Нельзя было сказать, что их действия не приносили пользы мисси Звездного Флота, но охрана сектора была необходима для поддержания репутации. Поэтому «Энтерпрайз» и еще четыре корабля класса «Конституция», а также флот более мелких судов, барражировали на окраине нейтральной зоны, следя и фиксируя каждое возможное нарушение со стороны Империи клингонов. Именно тогда, когда на Земле отмечали день памяти адмирала Пайка, те, кто был самыми близкими ему во всем Флоте, оказались так далеко, что не смогли посетить церемонию. В этом году они – и Кирк в первую очередь – были обязаны присутствовать на открытии памятника Пайку на территории Академии. Его работа, его жизнь, посвященная Флоту, должны были служить напоминанием кадетам о том, каким должен быть настоящий капитан. До прибытия на Землю оставалось два дня, когда Спок впервые после похорон Пайка увидел Джима в парадной форме.  
Он зашел в его каюту, когда Джим застегивал нижние пуговицы кителя. Фуражка с блестящей кокардой лежала на тщательно заправленной кровати, да и в самой каюте было непривычно пусто. Спок быстро понял, почему ему так показалось: вокруг не было свойственного Кирку беспорядка, в котором тот лавировал со сноровкой и изяществом хищника, точно знавшего, где затаилась добыча. Споку неуютно было ощущать себя в средоточии хаоса, но он не спорил с Джимом, которому так было комфортно. Сейчас все было убрано, сияло чистотой и порядком, даже книги на полке были расставлены по цвету и размеру. Джим, коротко кивнув Споку вместо приветствия, потянулся за фуражкой, надел ее и поправил, чтобы она ровно сидела на голове. Джим смотрел на себя в зеркало, а Спок смотрел на него из-за спины, поражаясь молчаливости и неожиданной серьезности Кирка.  
— Решил примерить, — объяснил тот, хотя Спок не спрашивал причин. – Не мала ли…  
Форма была Джиму впору, сидела на его набравшем сил и уверенности теле идеально, а Спок редко употреблял такие эпитеты. Но даже не это привлекло его внимание. Его заинтересовал сам Джим: неожиданно спокойный, замкнутый и серьезный. Уголки рта были чуть опущены, брови нахмурены, а глаза казались потухшими, без привычных искорок задора и смеха, заметных даже в самых невероятных и опасных ситуациях. Джим казался неожиданно повзрослевшим, отстраненным – чуждым Споку. Сейчас он был настоящим капитаном, звездным волком, оставившим за собой миллионы космических миль и разнесенных в пыль врагов.  
— Джим, — сказал было Спок, но замолчал, поражаясь тому, как тот изменился, едва сменив форму с обыденной на строгую парадную. Он, наконец, понял, где главный ограничитель Джима, и оказался этим поражен. Всего несколько предметов одежды, а разница между людьми, облаченными в них, казалась огромной.  
— Ничего не говори, хорошо? – севшим голосом попросил тот. – Не лучшее время. Извини…  
Он развернулся, подошел к Споку и обнял его, уже привычно, имея право на личные прикосновения.  
— Сейчас не лучшее время, — повторил он, легко касаясь губами уха.  
— Я понимаю, — так же тихо ответил Спок, обнимая его в ответ. Он чувствовал, как напряглось в его объятиях сильное тело, как человек, казавшийся ему непоколебимым, вздрагивает и прижимается ближе, словно ища опоры.  
Смерть Пайка была потерей для них обоих, но Спок знал, насколько сильной она была для Джима, лишившегося человека, который во многом заменил ему отца. Разоткровенничавшийся год назад Джим в тишине своей каюты тщательно искал слова, чтобы признаться Споку в том, что до сих пор не смирился с утратой. «Я дважды потерял отца, Спок», — шептал он, обнимая его холодными руками. — «Одного не знал совсем, а второго не успел узнать достаточно». Спок же, потерявший родную планету, сочувствовал ему, зная, что их скорбь несопоставима.  
— Мне остаться? – спросил Спок, удерживая Джима, а тот, словно снова надев броню, выпрямился и отошел от него.  
— Не стоит, — вздохнул он. – Нам лучше отдохнуть, а завтра закончить отчеты для сдачи.  
Впервые Джим заговорил об этом сам. Раньше Спок напоминал ему о ведении журнала, об отправке отчетов и заполнении формуляров. Сейчас же Джим решил сам заняться этим, выстраивая между собой и своей болью защитную стену работы. Спок научился улавливать малейшие изменения в нем и понял, что лучше не спорить. Вежливо пожелав Джиму спокойных снов, он вышел, а тот, обернувшись к зеркалу и снова глядя на себя, ничего не ответил.  
  
Экипаж, разбившийся на группы, оккупировал транспортаторную, понемногу высаживаясь на территории Академии, где должно было состояться открытие памятника. Спок оказался в разных списках с Джимом и не мог найти этому причин. Казалось, капитан затягивает время своей отправки, потому что по протоколу должен был спускаться первым со всем командным составом. На земле уже были Скотт, Маккой, Ухура и Джиотто. В одной группе со Споком оказались Сулу и Чехов, а Кирка все не было. Спок пытался найти его, но, едва ему докладывали о местонахождении капитана на одной из палуб, как он тут же оказывался на другой. Оставив транспортаторную, Спок поднялся к жилому отсеку, уверенный, что найдет Джима у себя. Так и случилось. Войдя без стука, он увидел его сидящим на кровати и слепо уставившимся в стену. Форменный китель был расстегнут, рубашка выбилась из брюк, а фуражка оказалась лежащей на полу у его ног. Джим был растрепан, глаза подозрительно покраснели, словно он плакал, хотя такое объяснение, пусть и было наиболее логичным в этой ситуации, казалось Споку неверным.  
— Тебе пора спускаться, — вместо приветствия сказал он. Они не виделись с того вечера, когда Джим примеривал форму. Только на мостике во время смен, но и тогда Джим ограничивался рабочими вопросами. Их личное общение за два этих вечера сошло на нет. И Спока волновало не то, что Джим отказывался от секса, а то, что они не проводили время просто вдвоем, беседуя, предаваясь невинным забавам типа шахмат или спорам о смысле жизни. Джим ускользал от него, замыкался в себе и ощетинивался острыми кольями, едва Спок пытался сделать шаг к нему. Анализируя его поведение, Спок приходил только к одному решению: Джим был напуган еще одним прощанием с Пайком, боялся неизбежности смерти, хотя сам так часто рисковал жизнью, что его сложно было в этом заподозрить. Спок знал, что Джиму было плохо. Он не мог чувствовать это, но научился понимать, как и то, чем можно помочь. Он тянулся к Джиму, пытаясь невербально показать, что он рядом и в любой момент может быть с ним. Но Джим игнорировал его сигналы, предпочитая переводить все только в рабочую плоскость.  
И сейчас наступил первый за это время момент, когда Джим оказался перед ним открытым, с вывернутой наружу раной, заставлявшей его мучиться.  
— Я не хочу, — глухо прозвучал в тишине каюты ответ Джима. – Я не хочу туда идти!  
Каждое его слово казалось ударом по жести – звонким и противным, рубленым. Он не сделал и попытки подняться, а когда Спок приблизился к нему сам, то уловил легкий запах этанола.  
— Ты пьян? – спокойно спросил Спок, стараясь не оттолкнуть Джима неприятием этой дурной привычки. Скотти уже получил несколько устных выговоров, сталкиваться с Маккоем на этой почве Спок не рисковал. Несколько членов экипажа получили от него замечания в личное дело, после чего боялись даже подумать о выпивке на борту корабля. Но все знали, где при необходимости ее можно найти. Вот и для Джима это не было секретом. Решая, кого наказать первым – Маккоя или Скотта – Спок присел рядом с Джимом, осторожно обнял его за плечи одной рукой и привлек к себе. Неожиданно Джим сам потянулся к нему, обнял за шею, пряча в ее изгибе лицо, и несколько раз шумно вздохнул. По телу его шла дрожь, которую он пытался успокоить, но тщетно. Спок почувствовал влагу на его щеках и прижал Джима крепче к себе, давая понять, что ему есть на кого опереться.  
— Я не хочу туда идти, — упрямо, как не желавший засыпать ребенок, повторил Джим. Слова его звучали глухо и невнятно из-за формы Спока, в которую уткнулся Кирк, но тому и не нужно было слышать Джима, чтобы понимать его чувства.  
Говорить о том, что это его долг как капитана Флота и друга Кристофера, было сейчас не к месту. Подобное еще сильнее оттолкнуло бы Джима, а Спок не мог этого допустить. Вместо глупых слов о долге, он прибегнул к лучшему средству.  
— Ты был его другом, — напомнил он затихшему Джиму. – Он любил тебя, и ты любил его. Отдать ему честь было бы знаком уважения с твоей стороны. Неужели тебе нечего сказать ему и тем кадетам, которых вы оба вдохновляете?  
Джим шумно вдохнул, поднял глаза на Спока, а тот увидел в них готовность, кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. Джим поднялся, оправил форму, застегнулся – и вдруг стал тем капитаном, которого Спок, к своему удивлению, увидел в этой же каюте два вечера назад. Именно таким его и стремился сделать Пайк, именно таким Джим и должен был выглядеть в глазах собравшихся офицеров Флота и студентов Академии. Спок в очередной раз поразился тому, насколько разным мог быть Кирк, но больше – найденным в нем границам самого себя.  
Застегнутый на все пуговицы, Джим, казалось бы, замыкал свой задор и безрассудство, выпуская на первый план долг, честь и воплощение идеалов Федерации, которые та могла демонстрировать всей Вселенной и населявшим ее расам.  
— Пойдем, — Джим первым решительно направился к двери, и весь путь до транспортаторной Спок шел чуть позади, позволяя ему побыть наедине с собой.  
  
Церемония шла по стандартному протоколу. Уже выступили коллеги Пайка по работе в штабе Флота, его бывшие ученики и коллеги по Академии, и последним подняться на сцену должен был Джим. После его слов с памятника Кристофера должны были сдернуть покрывало, до поры скрадывавшее очертания. Спок с некоторым беспокойством посмотрел на Джима, уже готового к речи, а тот – на него. Спок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом, не стесняясь собравшихся, нашел руку Джима и пожал ее, делясь своей уверенностью и спокойствием. Джим сжал ее в ответ, чуть улыбнулся, и черты его лица разгладились. Напряжение уходило, и Спок был, несомненно, этому рад.  
Легкое опьянение Кирка, в котором он пребывал на борту корабля, прошло, он был собран, деловит и спокоен – на радость начальству. Спок гордился тем, каким капитаном Кирк был, и хотел, чтобы это же чувство разделял весь экипаж «Энтерпрайз». Видимо, так и было, потому что все зааплодировали, едва Джим поднялся к микрофону. Он переждал несколько мгновений, давая аудитории время успокоиться, а потом начал свою речь, явно не заготовленную заранее, но ровную, плавную, с долей грусти от потери близкого человека – и частичкой юмора, что был присущ рассказу друга о друге. Все собравшиеся сейчас на площадке перед главным зданием не могли сдержать слез и восхищения, проникаясь рассказом Джима. Даже Спок почувствовал ностальгию и боль утраты, которая была сильнее, чем у многих здесь из-за того, что он был последним, кому Крис открылся перед смертью. Все, что он чувствовал тогда, было живо в Споке.  
Аудитория зааплодировала сильнее, речь Джима прервалась, но он не уходил со сцены. Комак поднялся к нему, и уже вдвоем они объявили об открытии памятника выдающемуся капитану Звездного Флота, герою, погибшему на боевом посту, и просто отличному человеку – Кристоферу Пайку. Спустившись к огороженной площадке, Кирк и Комак вдвоем перерезали ленту, окружавшую ее, Джим стянул покрывало, и Кристофер, воплощенный в граните и бронзе, предстал перед собравшимися. Он был таким же, каким Спок его запомнил: несгибаемым, волевым и открытым, и Спок надеялся, что именно таким Пайк останется в памяти других.  
Торжественная церемония закончилась, кадеты разошлись, как и младшие члены экипажей, получившие на сегодня увольнительную. Командные составы были приглашены на вечер памяти, и Спок, дождавшийся говорившего о чем-то с Комаком Кирка, вместе с ним отправился в штаб-квартиру Флота.  
— Все в порядке, — опередив его вопрос, ответил Джим. – Я уже в порядке. Ты был прав – как всегда.  
Он улыбался, став похожим на привычного себя, только в глазах еще оставалась грусть. Спок был рад услышать это, он сказал, что гордится Джимом, а тот, хитро улыбнувшись и наклонившись к его уху, прошептал, что может дать ему не один повод для гордости. Догадываться, о чем он, долго не пришлось, и Спок улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
Его Джим вернулся, немного изменившимся, чуть повзрослевшим, но все таким же, каким его и любил Спок.  
  
— Эта форма чертовски отлично сидит на тебе, — раздался за спиной громкий шепот, и Спок был готов поклясться, что его слышали все вокруг. Он обернулся, успев ровно в тот момент, как ладонь Джима чуть не оказалась у него на заднице, перехватил ее и увел Кирка за собой – подальше от любопытных глаз и ушей. Джим уже потерял где-то фуражку, и его растрепанные вихры больше подходили бы какому-нибудь хулигану из Айовы, а не прославленному капитану Звездного Флота. Китель был полурасстегнут, на воротничке рубашки желтело мокрое пятно – от коктейля, который Джим держал в руке, когда подошел к Споку. По его виду становилось понятно, что границы, с таким трудом найденные в нем Споком, были спешно взяты вышедшей из берегов истинной натурой Джима.  
— Ты пьян? – вопрос звучал как констатация, но Споку все равно требовалось устное подтверждение.  
— Немного, — признался Кирк, обезоруживая его с налету своим извечным нахальством. – Совсем немного, чтобы стряхнуть с себя могильную пыль и снова почувствовать жизнь во всей красе. Но знаешь, что?  
Он помолчал, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на ярко освещенный зал за спиной, наклонился к Споку и горячо зашептал ему на ухо.  
— Для верности мне не хватает совсем немного.  
Его глаза блестели от выпитого и того, по чему Спок даже начал немного скучать. К Кирку вернулся его обычный задор, сдобренный пошлостью.  
— Например, я бы не отказался сейчас пообжиматься на балконе. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Он рассмеялся, а Спок посуровел. Зал для приемов в Штабе Флота был не лучшим местом для фантазий Кирка и их воплощения. Джим же словно снова прочел его мысли.  
— Я хочу вернуться на корабль. Здесь нечего делать. Все эти старые задницы я уже вылизал, и это не принесло никакого удовольствия. Но зато я знаю еще одну, с которой мне будет хорошо.  
Он по-хозяйски положил ладонь Споку на спину и заскользил ею ниже. Спок напрягся, отвел его руку, но в этот момент заметил в глазах Джима странную тоску и даже мольбу. Оттолкнуть Кирка сейчас было бы ошибкой – он не просто так хотел сейчас близости со Споком. Джим говорил правду: ему было нужно почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым, и Спок разделял его желание.  
— Ну, что? – воодушевился Джим, увидев, что Спок колеблется. Тот кивнул, и Джим, снова схватив его за руку, бегом повлёк их к транспортаторной. Дежурный на корабле принял вызов, сообщил о готовности, и они заняли свои места на платформе. Быстрый вихрь перемещения подхватил их, и спустя пару мгновений они были уже на «Энтерпрайз».  
— Вольно, — скомандовал Джим встретившему их лейтенанту, а Спок порадовался тому, что они не одни. Быть у Кирка на буксире было хоть и приятно, но наносило урон самоуважению и субординации. Даже зная, что корабль почти пуст, Джим не порывался снова схватить Спока за руку и потащить за собой, делясь охватившим его возбуждением. Он шел, хоть и быстро, к своей каюте, Спок следовал за ним на том же расстоянии в два шага, как и утром этого дня, но сейчас все поменялось кардинально. Он знал, что нужен сейчас Джиму, что им обоим нужно быть друг с другом, чтобы доказать свою жажду жизни, и сделать это можно было только одним способом.  
Его мысли прервал грубый толчок в грудь и прижавшийся к нему Кирк. За спиной Спока была жесткая переборка, в которую он уперся лопатками и затылком, а наседавший спереди Джим усиливал давление.  
— Я смотрел на тебя там, в Штабе, и глотал слюну, — бормотал он, беспорядочно целуя лицо Спока. – Эта форма творит чудеса. Ты такой суровый в ней, такой… форменный.  
Ладони Джима кружили по его спине, губы касались губ, а он продолжал шептать, чувствуя, как растет в Споке ответное возбуждение.  
— Я прямо там хотел стянуть с тебя эти брючки, хотя и в них ты до безумия горяч. Знал бы ты, о чем я фантазировал, пока рассказывал Арчеру какую-то ерунду про миссию Федерации на планетах с окраины. Болтал – и представлял себе, что все эти индюки подумают, если я раздену тебя и встану на колени. Интересно, были бы они удивлены?  
Джим хихикнул, но Спок не разделял его веселья. Оно странным образом уступило место желанию. Слова Джима ядом вливались в его тело, подчиняя его себе. Спока заводил его шепот, его руки, блуждавшие по телу, и губы, которыми Кирк касался его лица, подбородка и висков. Спок чувствовал, как к его бедру прижимается твердый член, потянулся к нему и сжал через ткань формы, а Джим мгновенно замолчал, задохнувшись и толкнувшись ему в руку.  
— Пойдем, — с трудом выдавил он из себя. – Не могу терпеть. Хочу раздеться.  
Спок с готовностью согласился. Если он правильно понял, то Джим хотел избавиться от остатков внешнего воплощения своих границ, и Спок должен был помочь ему в этом. Они ворвались в каюту Кирка, как вихрь, вернее, им был Джим, а Спок оставался внешне спокоен, хотя внутри него уже успел разгореться вулкан. Джим подтолкнул его к столу, заставляя упереться в столешницу ладонями, и Спок с готовностью повернулся к нему спиной, чуть выгнулся, подставляясь под хозяйничающие по телу руки. Джим обнял его, потянулся к поясу брюк и расстегнул их, залез правой ладонью под белье и начал гладить вставший член, натянувший ткань одежды.  
— Я бы даже не стал раздевать тебя совсем, — делился с ним своими фантазиями Джим. – Главное – это штаны, но китель и фуражку я бы оставил. Ты в них такой…  
Он не нашел подходящего определения, да это было и физически невозможно. Споком и им все сильнее овладевали эмоции и желание, говорить становилось сложнее. К их огромному счастью, оба уже давно не нуждались в словах, чтобы понимать друг друга. Джим стянул его брюки на бедра, опустился на колени, и его лицо оказалось напротив выставленного на обозрение голого тыла Спока.  
— Так давно хотел это сделать, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Джим, а Спок, обернувшийся было к нему, был вынужден снова отвернуться. Созерцать Джима, стоявшего позади него на коленях и с нескрываемым вожделением гладившего его зад, было выше его терпения. Джим осторожно коснулся губами его копчика, провел языком вниз, руками оттягивая в стороны ягодицы, и прижался губами к мягко сжатому анусу. Спок был расслаблен в его руках, он не собирался противиться вторжению, позволял делать все, что Джиму нужно. В этом для Спока было высшее проявление любви и дружбы – давать то, что Джиму было необходимо, любыми путями, доказывая этим свои чувства. Он понимал, чего хотел Джим, и с готовностью отвечал. Его собственное желание было не меньшим. Джим осторожно целовал его ягодицы, обводил морщинки вокруг входа языком, немного толкаясь им внутрь. Спок ощутил прилив горячей волны, ему стало жарко, хотя в каюте Кирка всегда было немного прохладно. Член, не стесненный одеждой, стоял крепко и ровно; Спок не мог не толкаться вперед, трахая воздух перед собой и касаясь при каждом движении края столешницы. Это было немного больно, но так было стократ лучше.  
Джим удерживал его за бедра, плавно вводя язык, оглаживал упругие стенки внутри, а Спок, все крепче цепляясь за край стола, не сдержал стон. Он был тихим, но долгим, выпускал вместе с выдохом скопившееся возбуждение. Споку было хорошо сейчас: его окружили любовью и желанием, он чувствовал невероятную близость Джима – его целиком возле себя. Джим брал его языком, пальцами правой руки обводя основание члена и мошонку, добавляя этим градус к их общему опьянению. Спок чувствовал внутри юркий язык, на головке члена – легкую щекотку от кружения по ней большого пальца Кирка. Отпустив его, Джим поменял руки, продолжил ласкать член левой рукой, а пальцами правой провел по открывшемуся анусу.  
— Я мог бы петь тебе серенады, — хрипло признался он, а Спок не мог ответить, хотя чувствовал сейчас слишком многое. Диалогом тел можно было сказать больше, и он лег на стол грудью, открываясь перед Джимом со всем бесстыдством, на которое, как думал раньше, не был способен. Фуражка слетела с его головы, под кителем было жарко и влажно, но Спок и не подумал их снять. Он подчинялся сейчас желанию Джима, а того заводила его форма. Спок переступил ногами, стряхивая с щиколоток сползшие брюки и белье, шире расставил ноги и коротким жарким выдохом подсказал Джиму, что готов к большему.  
Другого приглашения было не нужно. Джим, облизав палец, осторожно ввел его в Спока, а потом добавил и язык. Плотность и длина пальца были недостаточны для достижения оргазма, но ласкавший внутри язык усиливал возбуждение, подгоняя похоть Спока. Он пропустил момент, когда Джим стал брать его двумя пальцами, между которыми уже с трудом мог двигаться язык. Кирк растягивал его, трахал без стеснения, но давал лишь намек на заполненность. Этого было мало. Спок цеплялся за противоположный край стола, скользил по столешнице то вверх, уходя от сводящих с ума ласк, то вниз – глубже на пальцы Джима и его язык, хотя этого было преступно мало. Спок стонал, отдаваясь, просил Джима о чем-то, даже умолял, но тот, распаленный и хрипло шепчущий невнятные слова, не останавливался, пока Спок не ударил по столу крепко сжатым кулаком. Все его тело было сведено, оргазм маячил на краю сознания, но все равно не хватало самой малости, и от бессилия Спок вымещал злость на мебели.  
— Перевернись, — потребовал Джим и, едва Спок оперся на стол задом, снова прильнул к нему, впуская в рот его член, беря его так глубоко, как мог.  
Язык, до этого сводивший с ума жестокой лаской, закружил по головке, плотно сомкнутые губы давили вокруг ствола, а Джим двигал головой, то выпуская член изо рта, то впуская его обратно. Спок положил ладонь на его щеку, чувствуя, как движется за натянутой кожей головка и крепкий ствол, откинул назад голову и застонал – так громко, как не позволял себе никогда раньше. Он был готов кончить во влажный и порочный рот Джима, когда тот грубо отстранился. Член Спока мокро шлепнул его по животу, а потом тяжело наклонился.  
Кирк, не говоря ни слова, расстегнул на Споке китель, но не стал снимать его. Зато разделся сам, быстро и до конца.  
— Проклятые кандалы, — бормотал он, сбрасывая одежду и коротким пинком посылая ее к выходу из каюты. Спок видел, как невмоготу ему было – форма ограничивала его, не давала двигаться не только телу, но и желаниям.  
Джим, замолчав и одарив Спока взглядом, от которого тот загорелся, лег на кровать, развел ноги и согнул их в коленях, прихватив за щиколотки.  
Слова были все еще не нужны. Спок, послушно не раздеваясь, лег на него, упиваясь видом жаждущего Джима, готового сейчас на все, взмокшего, румяного и растрепанного. В его глазах снова светилась жизнь, и Спок был несказанно этому рад. Он облизал ладонь, провел ей по члену, и без того мокрому от слюны Джима, а потом приставил головку к мягкому анусу и толкнулся внутрь. Натяжение было почти болезненным, слюны не хватало, и Споку пришлось снова смочить ствол. Джим перехватил его руку, потянул на себя и успел прошептать: «Только так», – а потом закрыл глаза и откинулся на кровать. Спок не понимал, зачем ему нужно причинять себе боль, но Джим не выглядел так, словно ему плохо. Наоборот, он всячески понукал, требовал от него начать двигаться, хоть и обходился при этом без слов.  
Спок снова толкнулся внутрь, чувствуя, как туго сжимаются мышцы вокруг члена, как жадно Джим облегает его своим телом, как он тянется навстречу. Спок двинул бедрами, вгоняя член глубже, Джим напрягся на нем, не выпуская, а потом подтянулся выше, уцепился за шею и прижал к себе, не давай больше двигаться. Теперь все, что происходило между ними, — это движения Джима на члене Спока. Он сжимался вокруг, едва заметно водил бедрами, пуская в себя чуть глубже, но даже это было сейчас лучше любых привычных движений. Джим сам брал Спока, хоть и принимал в себя его член. Он требовательно и сильно стягивался вокруг, чувствуя нужную заполненность с оттенком боли, а Спок задыхался, понимая, что не продержится долго.  
Сжав Джима в объятиях, Спок почти рухнул на него. Ему не за что было держаться, кроме Кирка, а тот цеплялся за него в ответ, будто утопающий за обломок мачты. Энергия и желание двигались в них по кругу, передаваясь от одного другому, и в этом было больше чувственности, чем в самом развратном сексе. Джим хрипло выдохнул, обнял Спока ногами, а тот почувствовал, как напряглось тело под ним. Сдерживаться дольше не имело смысла — Спок кончил через пару секунд после Джима, но даже после этого они не могли выпустить друг друга из объятий.  
К ним возвращалась боль, как отрезвление после наркотика, мышцы затекли от неудобной позы, и разомкнуться удалось лишь с большим усилием. Они легли на бок лицом другу к другу: Джим еще удерживал Спока за шею и касался губами губ, а их выдохи перемешивались, как только поймали один ритм.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Джим, глядя Споку в глаза, а тому нечего было ответить. Благодарность за возвращение к жизни, за напоминание о том, что они живы и впереди их ждет долгий путь, была бы ничтожной. Он лишь крепче обнял Кирка, только этим выражая затопившие его чувства, а тот понимающе замолчал и обнял в ответ. Спок чувствовал биение его сердца, и это было лучшей музыкой из всех, что он слышал.  
К форме, воплощавшей внешние границы Кирка, добавилась помятая форма Спока. Они валялись на полу ненужными тряпками, а Джим привлёк к себе обнаженного Спока, с видимым удовольствием погладил его по голой спине и прижался к груди грудью. Между ними больше не было ничего, кроме стремительно нагервающегося воздуха, и рамки, в которые они оба загоняли себя вне каюты, здесь были не нужны. Только Джим, только Спок — и никаких преград.


End file.
